Flat panel displays can be used in, e.g., mobile phones, tablet computers, desktop monitors, and televisions. Computer monitors and television displays can have specific dimensions, such as having diagonal screen sizes of, e.g., 18, 24, 30, 46, 55, 65, or 70 inches. The displays can have specific native resolutions, such as, e.g., 640×480 (VGA display), 800×640 (SVGA display), 1024/768 (XGA display), 1280x 1024 (SXGA display), 1600×1200 (UXGA display), 2560×1600 (WQXGA display), 3840×2160 (4K display), 5120×2880 (5K display), and 7680×4320 (8K Ultra High Definition Display). Each flat panel display has an active display area having an array of pixels. The active display area is surrounded by a display frame that provides support and protection for the active display area. The display frame may include a backplane that extends across the entire back side of the active display region, and side bezels that surround the sides of the active display region. Various types of flat panel displays are available on the market, including, e.g., plasma displays, electroluminescent displays (ELDs), liquid crystal displays (LCDs), organic light emitting diodes (OLED) displays, quantum dot displays, interferometric modulator displays, carbon nanotube-based displays, digital micro shutter displays, and E-ink displays.
A computer can have a display controller that controls two or more flat panel displays so that images can be shown on the displays. For example, when two displays are used with a computer, the two displays can be connected to the computer directly using two video cables (e.g., VGA, DisplayPort, or HDMI cables), or the two displays can be connected to the computer in a daisy-chain manner using, e.g., multi-stream technology. The computer may provide a user interface to allow a user to designate which of the two displays is placed on the left side and which of the two displays is placed on the right side so that images can be correctly shown on the two displays. When three displays are used, the three displays may be connected to the computer directly using three video cables, or the three displays can be connected to the computer in a daisy-chain manner using, e.g., multi-stream technology. The computer may provide a user interface to allow the user to designate which of the three displays is placed on the left side, which of the three displays is placed at the center, and which of the three displays is placed on the right side so that images can be correctly shown on the three displays.